Millicent Fairbush (Remington Steele)
Appears in '-' The detective/action TV series Remington Steele ( USA NBC net 1982 - 1987) 'Episode -' Steele eligible ( Season 2 Episode 12 - first broadcast in the USA on the 10th of January 1984) 'Played by -' D.D. Howard 'Appearance -' A tall, slim, good looking blonde in her 20s. 'Weapons -' None seen Millicent Fairbush is a girl from a cheerleader group, the Owlettes, who is matched up with Remington Steele as his date at a swanky party thrown by a magazine for the 5 most "eligible bachelors" in Los Angeles. While its obvious Millicent is a bimbo, she isn't revealed to be a villainess until near the end of the episode. She's actually a co conspirator with the magazine publisher (and secretly married to him) and another crook - the criminals are murdering the bachelors to get their hands on insurance money. One by one the men are killed. After an evening date with Steele, Millicent leads him into a trap, where an attempt is made to run the detective down by a car. However, the murder attempt fails, Remington survives with a broken leg and superficial injuries. Millicent also betrays the villainous publisher and murders him. A wheel chair bound Steele goes with Millicent to an arena where heroine, Laura Holt, is being pursued by the other crook. While Millicent pushing the wheelchair takes Steele into the building, the highly vulnerable detective rather foolishly tells her he has worked out that she is part of the murderous criminal scheme. Millicent then decides to to push Steele in his wheelchair down the stadium seating area to kill him; but Laura has spotted them and rides to the rescue - she slides down a wire and smashes into Millicent before the villainess can launch Steele to his death. Laura takes on Millicent; Laura easily beats her much taller opponent, landing Millicent a powerful kick in the stomach and a haymaker sock to the jaw, which sends the villainess collapsing into a pile of boxes. In the course of the fight Laura bumps into Steele's wheelchair and he's sent careering down the seating area where he collides with the other crook who is running up - Steele suffers another broken leg as a result. 'Fate -' arrested millicent 1.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 1 millicent 2.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 2 millicent 3.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 3 millicent 4.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 4 millicent 5.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 5 millicent 6.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 6 millicent 7.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 7 millicent 8.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 8 millicent 9.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 9 millicent 10.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 10 millicent 11.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 11 millicent 12.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 12 millicent 13.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 13 millicent 14.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 14 millicent 15.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 15 millicent 16.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 16 millicent 17.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 17 millicent 18.JPG|Millicent Fairbush 18 Millicent bikini.gif|Millicent Fairbush in bikini millicent fight 1.gif|Millicent Fairbush fight 1 millicent fight 2.gif|Millicent Fairbush fight 2 millicent fight 3.gif|Millicent Fairbush fight 3 millicent speaks.gif|Millicent Fairbush - talking Category:1980s Category:Assassin Category:Betrayer Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Cheerleader Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Failed Seduction Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal